Physical assets are poorly represented on the Internet, public databases or marketplaces. Current identification methods are often not machine-readable. Also, existing tags are not secure as they are able to easily be forged and/or re-applied to a different non-authentic asset. In particular, technologies that help prevent the duplication of tags are weak and rely on obfuscation methods (which can be hacked) or require the use of private databases (e.g. privately controlled) which rely on trusting a third party (e.g. the controlling party) to accurately maintain the database. Such methods do not prevent the third party from creating duplicate tags or database records, nor are they able to exist if/when the third party dissolves or goes out of business. Finally, such a third party controlled system lacks the ability for users to seamlessly migrate their identity and/or proof of ownership to other systems.